


What's Life Without Clichés?

by LostInMyThoughts



Series: Clexa Week 2017 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, ClexaWeek2017, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Clarke, Roommates, awkward lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Hey look at me 2 for 2!Day 2: RoommatesClarke drags her roommate, Lexa, to a friends house party and they eventually get separated but when she gets a text from Lexa asking for help she acts without really thinking and ends up opening a whole new set of feelings she had't realized she was harboring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for any and all errors. I didn't leave myself time to edit this! (story of my life.)

Taking one last look in her mirror and one final swipe of her hair Clarke smiled at her reflection she had to admit, she didn’t look half bad. Shutting of the lights to her bathroom she made her way back into her bedroom picking up a few discarded jackets that had been thrown on the floor until she decided on her blue one. Her roommate always told her that it brings out her eyes so she tends to always lean towards that one. 

“Lexaaaaa,” Clarke sang, leaving her own room and bursting straight into her roommates. Her shoulders slump when she sees Lexa not only sitting against the headboard of her bed, but also wearing sweatpants and tee shirt. She has light jazz music playing and Clarke pouts as Lexa looks up from the book resting against her legs. The cup of tea in her hand stalls on it’s way to her lips and she offers Clarke an innocent smile. “Noooo, what are you doing!” Clarke groans. “We have to leave in fifteen minutes.”

Lexa takes a sip of the tea before putting the cup on the table by her bed. “Clarke,” she sighs. “I don’t want to go. I’ll be awkward...I’m not going to know anyone that's there.” Clarke gives her another one of her famous pouty lips as she plops herself down on Lexa’s bed. “You go have fun and I’ll stay here and keep reading my book.

“You promised me,” Clarke whined. “And I’ll know just as many people as you do.”

“So then why are we even going?” Lexa questioned moving her glasses up from her face to rest on the top of her head.

“Because it’s Raven and she is our friend.” Clarke stated.

“She is your friend.” Lexa corrects, straightening her feet and resting them softly over Clarke’s stomach. Without even thinking Clarke brings her hands up to rub Lexa’s feet. “You’ve lived with me for over a year now and she probably spends more time here than she does at her own apartment. I think it’s more than safe to say she is your friend too.” Giving Lexa’s feet one last squeeze, Clarke sits up and taps Lexa’s legs to signal her to move. “But if you won’t go for Raven than go for me.” Clarke offers and stands from Lexa’s bed shutting off her music and grabbing the book from her hand.

“Hey!” Lexa mumbles reaching for her book only to have Clarke pull it further away. 

“You have ten minutes. I’ll be in the living room.” Clarke smiles and heads for the door. 

“I hate you.” Lexa groans but stands from her bed.

“You love me!” Clarke calls over her shoulder laughing when she hears Lexa mumble a  _ “yea yea.” _

 

~*~

 

Roughly an hour later both girls found themselves in the kitchen of Raven’s apartment surrounded by a bunch of engineers talking about jet engines and gas turbines. Which neither of them knew anything about but tried their best to smile and nod along to the conversation. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke bringing her in closer as she leaned into whisper to her ear.

“How long do we have to stay? She asked, her warm breath tickling the side of Clarke face, rising a slight pink blush. But before anyone could notice or say anything Raven was walking over calling out to Clarke. Lexa dropped her arm and moved back slightly creating more space between them as the other girl approached.

“Hey Lex!” Raven greets cheerfully and Lexa simply smiled and nodded. “Clarke I want you to meet someone!” she half yells, clearly having had a few drinks already. She grabs Clarke’s wrist and starts dragging her further into the apartment and away from Lexa whose eyes widen in fear. Clarke mouths a quick apology to Lexa shrugging her shoulders before turning back and giving Raven her attention. After passing a few groups of people and making their way out to the deck Raven finally stops dragging Clarke. In front of them stands a boy with longer hair and a sweet smile.

“Hey, I was looking for you.” The boy smiled at Raven before moving his gaze to Clarke.

“Finn, this is my best friend, Clarke. Clarke, this is Finn.” The boy switched the beer he is holding in his hand to the other to shake Clarke’s.

“Finn!” She smiles realization hitting her as she lifts her hand to meet his. “Raven has told me all about you. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Same.” He nods politely as he takes his hand back and wraps it around Raven’s waist. 

The three of them slip into an easy conversation and before realizing it a half hour has passed since Clarke had been torn away from Lexa. She looks back into the apartment to see if she can see her roommate feeling guilty for leaving her on her own for so long after dragging her to the party in the first place but she doesn’t see her in the crowd. She does however notice Bellamy who smiles at her and walks over to meet them with several drinks in his hand. He hands one to each of them and easily joins in on their conversation.

“Hey have you by chance seen Lexa?” Clarke asks before sipping the drink he gave her. “Ugh, what is this?” She asks before he could answer her first question. He laughs and takes a sip of his own drink.

“What you don’t like it?” He smiles and Clarke takes another sip scrunching her nose at the taste.

“All I taste is tequila with a hint of something fruity.”

“Sounds about right Princess. You’re welcome.” Bellamy winks and Clarke rolls her eyes. She hates when he calls her that. “And I have seen Lexa she was talking to some hot girl a little while ago.”

“Oh, do you know who?” She asked looking behind her again to try in pinpoint her roommate.

“No, I barely know anyone here besides you guys,” he explains pointing at their group, “and Lexa.”

“Oh I bet you it’s Harper. She was asking me about her earlier and seemed interested.”

“Interested in Lexa?” Clarke asks turning back to face Raven. “Like  _ interested  _ interested?” She questioned bringing her drink back to her mouth and taking a large sip.

“Yes Clarke, why is that a problem? Raven asks knowing her best friend was oblivious the major crush she had for her own roommate.

“No, not a problem.” She replies biting the inside of her cheek. The four of them slip into conversation again but Clarke decides to turn slightly so she can keep her eye out for Lexa and flag her over if she sees her. 

As Bellamy starts telling some story that Clarke doesn’t even bother to pretend to listen to she feels her phone go off in her pocket signaling a text. She smiles when she sees that it’s from Lexa. 

 

**Lexa 10:14pm:** Kitchen. Please come save me. 

**Clarke 10:14pm:** On my way.

  
  


“Hey, I’m gonna go grab another drink.” Clarke says suddenly cutting off Bellamy in the middle of his story.

“You still have half that one.” Bell reasons and Clarke quickly downs the rest of the awful drink. “Okay then.” He laughs and turns to Raven and Finn to finish the story.

Clarke weaves her way through the crowd to get back to the kitchen and when she gets close enough she can see Lexa standing stiffly as a blonde girl invades her space. She can feel a jealous anger rising flow through her veins as she quickens her pace towards Lexa wondering how this girl can’t see that Lexa is uncomfortable. When she finally reaches them she can see Lexa’s entire body relax and before she can think it through she makes her next move.

“Hey babe.” She smiles and Lexa turns to her with a grateful look. Before Lexa can say anything Clarke moves in and places her lips softly against Lexa’s, completely throwing the brunette off. Lexa’s body stiffens again but she quickly relaxes into the kiss and even reaches her hand out to rest on Clarke’s hip pulling her slightly closer. When Lexa kisses her back, Clarke’s head feels a lot fuzzier than it did on her walk over and she pulls away abruptly from Lexa, convincing herself it was the drink she downed before walking over to Lexa that made her feel so tingly and not Lexa’s lips. Definitely not Lexa’s lips. She forced her eyes to look towards Lexa whose own eyes remained closed for a few seconds longer. Clarke watched as Lexa brought her fingers to her brush against her lips and she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“Uh hello?” The stranger voiced breaking the moment between roommates.

“Oh, um...Harper this is Clarke.” Lexa introduced as Clarke wrapped herself around Lexa who followed suit and placed her arm around the blonde's shoulders. 

“Her girlfriend.” Clarke beamed. “What did I miss?” She asked innocently looking between the two other girls.

“Right, Um nice to meet you both.” Harper uttered before turning around and walking away. As soon as she was out of sight Lexa let out a sigh of relief and let go of Clarke.

‘Ugh, she would not take a hint.” Lexa groaned. “Thanks for coming to my rescue even though it’s partly your fault for leaving me alone.” She teased.

“I know I’m sorry, Raven introduced me to the new guy she has been seeing and then we just started talking and I lost track of time and then I didn’t see you. Bellamy said you were talking to some girl so I thought maybe you left.” Clarke admitted.

“Nope definitely wasn’t going anywhere with her.” Lexa laughed a slight blush forming across her face.

“Good.” Clarke sighed. “I mean not good that you’re not getting lucky. But like good that you didn’t go somewhere you didn’t want to go?” Clarke finished feeling a little awkward. “Anyway, I met the guy and the only other person I know here is Bell so how about we go home and you can get back to your jazz music and reading?”

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Lexa grinned taking Clarke’s hand a leading her out of the apartment. Clarke made a mental not to text Raven a little later to let her know they went home. 

 

~*~

 

Once they got back to their apartment the parted ways each going into their own rooms. Clarke could just barely hear Lexa’s jazz music playing through her door. She sat in her bed for a little while sketching in her latest sketchbook that was filled with mostly flowers and leaves. She seemed to get themed with her sketching filling an entire book with the same ideas and then buying a new one when she felt like drawing something else. The book before this was filled with geometric shapes and the one before that was sketches of her friends although mainly of Lexa. She saw her the most she figured that was the cause of the constant inspiration.

After another hour Clarke put her sketch book down and laid back in her bed. Her head kept going back to kissing Lexa. To the way the other girl's lips moved against her own. The way Lexa’s eyes remained closed after Clarke pulled back from her. She felt her body warm and her mind go fuzzy, this time not having the excuse of alcohol. “Fuck” she mutters to herself wondering when she started having feelings for her roommate and if Lexa knew. 

Before she could get too caught up in her head she heard a slight knock on her opened door and looked up to find Lexa leaning with her forehead up against the door frame. Her eyes closed and her hands shoved inside the pockets of her grey sweatpants, the same ones she had on early.

“Lexa? Everything okay?” Clarke asked sitting up and watching as Lexa slightly lifted her head only to bring it back down against the door frame.

“You kissed me.” She said repeating the motion once more before opening her eyes and turning to look at Clarke, her head now just resting against the wooden frame. Clarke was silent as their eyes locked. Her heart felt like it was going to jump from her chest and she didn’t know what to say. “Can I come in?” Lexa asked pointing to Clarke’s bed. She made her way over when Clarke nodded her head and moved over a little on the bed so Lexa could sit next to her. “You kissed me.” Lexa said again.

“I-- I did. I don’t know why. I hadn’t planned it. I just saw her so close to you and I just…” Clarke shook her head in panic afraid that Lexa was going to be upset with her and tell her she shouldn’t have done that. “I’m sorry.” She spoke quietly, feeling Lexa’s gaze upon her.

“I’m not.” Lexa admitted and Clarke lifted her head to look back at Lexa.

“You’re not?” She asked and Lexa shook her head and took the corner of her lip between her teeth, something Clarke knows she does when she is nervous.

“Did you do it just to help me out or did you do it because you wanted to?” Lexa asked softly the vulnerability pouring out of her. Clarke felt her cheeks heating up and knew she was blushing.

“I--um--” She stalled moving a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I think it was a little bit of both.” She admitted and she couldn’t help but smile as Lexa did the same.

“Do you think.” Lexa started but paused moving herself just a little bit closer to Clarke. “Would it be okay if I kissed you this time.” She asked her eyes moving from Clarke’s lips to her eyes and back to her lips.  Clarke nodded and Lexa leaned in close but not touching. Clarke nodded again sensing the Lexa needed that last approval before she connected their lips. Slowly the moved together taking in every little movement and breath the other took. Clarke felt Lexa’s hand move to the back of her neck pulling her in closer, running her tongue across her lips asking to take it that little bit further. Clarke took the hint inviting Lexa to deepen the kiss. When she heard a small moan escape from Lexa she reached out for her tee shirt pulling her down so that Lexa was lying over her.

“I can’t tell you how long I have wanted this.” Lexa admitted pulling away from Clarke.

“What a clichés” Clarke smiled. “Falling for your roommate.” Lexa laughed and lowered her forehead to rest against Clarke’s.

“I’m okay with it, if you are.” Lexa confesses, her lips ghosting over Clarke’s.

  
“I love clichés.” Clarke admits before reconnecting their lips and pulling Lexa even closer to her kissing her until they both fall asleep ready to figure out this new adventure they agreed to take together. 


End file.
